Life Ain't Just A Joke
by Johnnycake's Girl
Summary: Title sucks... This is my first time putting an original character in any fanfic... please be nice... TwoBitOC... Rated T for language...
1. Chapter 1

I twirled my sun-bleached hair around my tan finger. School was out for the summer and I was hanging out with the gang at the Curtis house

Ponyboy was reading 'Gone With The Wind' again. He loved that book. Even when he wasn't reading, he was wrapped up in one of his many daydreams. Closest to my age, with only a few months separating us (he is younger), Ponyboy was a real sweetheart.

Johnny and Dally were talking about something on the sofa. Being the sweet and trustworthy girl I was, I knew Johnny was sweet on Dally. I was pretty sure Dally felt the same way, judging from the look in his eyes. I hoped I wasn't that obvious.

Sodapop and Steve were wrestling on the floor. Steve was winning, as usual. He had Soda pinned to the ground, and you knew he was enjoying it. Steve had dug Soda for awhile now, and everyone (except Soda) knew it. Soda's sun-lightened wheat gold hair was in his eyes as he desperately tried to flip Steve over. He never could.

Darry was in the kitchen, baking one of the famous Curtis-family chocolate cakes. Now, Darry ain't no world class cook, but his chocolate cakes are amazing. I'm not sayin' Sodapop ain't good (I love that he puts tons of sugar in the icing), but Darry's is the best.

Last, but by far not least, was Two-Bit. Two-Bit was sitting on the coffee table, drinking beer and watching Mickey. His obsession was pretty cute. With Mickey, I mean, not the beer. His gray eyes would get wide as he focused on the mouse and was almost impossible to get him to pay attention. I've known him for years; we're neighbors. He's a real sweetheart, at least to me. He can have a bad attitude, and I know he's been arrested a lot, and he loves his beer and fights a lot, but he is so sweet and is always trying to brighten everyone's day. His wisecracks are one of the reasons he's been in jail so many times. If he'd stop mouthing off to the fuzz, his number of offenses would probably be cut in half.

Even Two-Bit's drunken-ness wasn't much of a problem. The worst he had ever gotten was when he tried to kiss Ponyboy, but then he passed out cold on the couch. Pony retold the story to the gang, and Two-Bit actually blushed. I felt a mixture of hilarity and jealousy. Not of Two-Bit- he and I had gotten drunk together before, and as much fun as it was, I woke up with the world's most awful hangover the next day. I was in my bed, by myself, so I was pretty sure I hadn't done anything. I asked Two-Bit about it after the hangover wore off, and he was sure that we hadn't done anything.

"Hey, Lynni, you still with us?"

I flinched. I had been daydreaming as Darry's voice cut through the air. "Don't call me Lynni," I responded automatically. "You've known me for years. It's Marilyn."

"Shoot, Lynni," Two-Bit said with a grin. He could call me whatever he wanted, so I didn't say anything. I knew I was blushing. "I don't think you were listening at all. How unusual."

"I swear, you were as bad as Pony right there," Darry laughed, ruffling said brother's hair as he spoke.

I tried to grin. "Sorry guys. What did you say?"

"I was asking if anyone wanted to go to the movies with me," Darry repeated. "It's my day off."

"I guess I'll come," Two-Bit said lazily. "Mess up my drinking schedule, but-"

"Aw, shut up, Two-Bit," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "All you ever do is get drunk.

Sodapop and I'll come. Won't we Soda?"

Soda nodded, a grin slowly spreading across his god-like face. "That new Paul Newman is playing."

"In that case, Johnny and I'll come too," Ponyboy spoke up. Johnny would never say so for himself.

"I'll come," Dally said, giving no explanation, but Johnny received a quick glance.

Everyone looked at me. I looked at Two-Bit as I spoke. "Yeah, I'll come too."

"Wow, everyone?" Darry said, kinda surprised. "I think that's a record."

"Well," Two-Bit said with a bored yawn. Mickey was obviously over. "I'm gonna go get drunk before the show. Anyone wanna join me?"

Everyone except me shook their heads. "I'll come," I said, standing up.

Pony and Johnny began to giggle. Two-Bit gave them a deadly glare. "Shut it," he hissed, trying to make it so only they could hear. I blushed again.

"Okay, baby," Two-Bit said, putting his strong arm around my shoulders. I was turning about forty shades of red, judging by the fact the whole gang was smirking at us. "Let's get a move-on."

I answered with a shaky grin, only to receive more smirks.

When we reached the bar, Two-Bit and I both pulled out our fake IDs to get in. We put them away after the guards checked them; we didn't have to flash our IDs every time we ordered a drink. Which was good, 'cause soon we'd be too drunk to even pull 'em out. I get drunk just as easily as Two-Bit. As much as I hate the hangover, the drinking part conquers all.

"The regular, Buck," Two-Bit ordered as he and I sat on a stool. "And give Marilyn the same."

I playfully hit his arm. "I can order for myself," I said, trying to be mad. But with Two-Bit, that was practically impossible. Good ol' Two-Bit.

When our drinks came, Two-Bit raised his glass. "To the gang," he toasted.

"I'll drink to that," I replied with a smile, raising my glass as well. I drank deeply, enjoying the familiar buzz. "So, seen any good blondes lately?"

Two-Bit finished his first glass off and ordered a second. Anyone else would have been shocked at how quickly he had drank that, but not me. I knew him too well. "Actually, yeah."

"Really?" I asked in mock surprise. Blondes were in short supply in our area (which made me feel real tuff), but Two-Bit always managed to find them. He lucked out having me for a neighbor. In our neighborhood, people don't want to waste money on curtains. I have to say, I felt pretty luck too. "What's she look like?"

"Well," Two-Bit said, sipping at his beer again. "She has sun-bleached blonde hair, is about a foot shorter than me, and doesn't wear much makeup."

"Sounds like a real babe," I muttered, half way through my second beer.

"She is," Two-Bit said, messing up his hair. "Thing is, she's about four years younger than me and therefore a minor."

"Mm-hmm?" I hummed as I finished my beer. I was getting drunk, and I knew it. Then I realized something. I asked casually, "Do ya know 'er name?"

"Yeah," Two-Bit whispered. "Her name is Marilyn. Marilyn Rumsey." He pulled me close to him and pressed our lips together. He tried to get me to open my mouth, and I happily obliged. He pressured some beer into my mouth and I swallowed, enjoying the taste. We pulled apart, gasping for air. I licked my lips.

Two-Bit banged his hand on the bar. "More alcohol!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two-Bit kept his arm around my shoulders as we walked back to the Curtis home, where we all agreed to meet before the movie.

"You guys enjoy yourself?" Pony asked. They all knew how drunk we could get. We had tried to restrain ourselves tonight though, so I only had three glasses of beer. Two-Bit had had five, but that was mild for him. He had a sort of tolerance for alcohol now.

Two-Bit nodded and grinned. I blushed again. Whether that was from embarrassment or pure drunken-ness, I'll never know. I do know that the gang all smiled then.

"Well, to the theater!" Two-Bit said in a superhero pose. We all had to laugh. He looked so ridiculous, with his eyebrow cocked, a grin on his face, and one hand on his hip with the other pointing to the air.

We all began to walk out the door, and Two-Bit placed his arm back around my shoulders. I was almost positive that his actions were because of the alcohol, but I hoped I was wrong.

Darry had apparently worked out a seating chart in his mind. "Pony, you're next to me, then Johnny, Dally, Steve, Soda, Marilyn, and Two-Bit."

"Save the best for last!" Two-Bit said dramatically. He winked at me. "How come I have to sit in the aisle?"

"'Cause I said so," Darry replied coolly, but we all knew Two-Bit was kidding.

Pony was grinning. He was gonna get to sit next to Darry, a dream-come-true. Johnny and Dally seemed thrilled as well. Soda threw his arms around Steve. "I get to sit next to you!" he exclaimed happily. Two-Bit and I were both giving Darry looks that said, 'Are you on drugs?'. No one would be paying attention to the movie; they'd all be making out too much. Of course, I don't think anyone minded much. Who would? It'd be a strange sight though. Three pairs of guys and a straight couple making out and sitting right next to each other. It'd probably be distracting, too.

We all sat in out 'assigned seats'. Steve hesitated for s split second before sitting next to Soda and Dally; he and Dally were prone to fights. He didn't need to worry. Dally and Johnny would be making out too much for him to pick a fight. Sitting next to the most gorgeous guy in the gang and my favorite greaser, and possible love interest, I couldn't be happier. Two-Bit seemed to be on a drunken happiness. He gave me a lop-sided grin as he sat down, pulling me down next to him. I was shocked, but pleased. I was kind of shaky (who wouldn't be after that many beers?) and I think Two-Bit could tell.

"Baby, calm down! The movie hasn't even started yet," he slurred, trying to sound romantic. He put his arm around my shoulders again. He really seemed to enjoy doing that. "This oughta-" he hiccupped. "-steady ya a bit." He slobbery kissed my cheek.

Next to me, Soda was staring at Steve. We all knew that Soda couldn't focus on a movie very well, and I should have questioned why he decided to come. From the love-struck gaze he was giving Steve, I was pretty sure I had figured out why.

"Hey, Soda," I said, my voice slurring. "Y-you diggin' Steve or somethin'? You can't tear your eyes away." I hiccupped. I elbowed him. "Huh?"

Soda blushed and looked away. Steve blushed too. I whispered into Soda's ear, "Ya know, Steve is sweet on ya. You should tell 'em how ya f-feel."

Soda turned his head and glared at me, his dark brown eyes piercing my icy-blue gray ones (very similar to Darrel's). "Shut. Your. Mouth. Rumsey. If you weren't a girl, I'd call you an annoying drunk to your face. Instead, I'm going to think it."

That didn't sound like Soda. I whispered sweetly, "But baby, I'm serious. Steve likes you. A lot."

"Shut up, Marilyn!" he practically shouted at me.

Two-Bit punched my arm, hard. It really hurt. "Did you just call him 'baby'?" he snarled.

I was still in shock from the punch. Two-Bit had never tried to really hurt me on purpose. "I-"

"Teach her some manners, Matthews!" Soda hissed. "She's sittin' here telling me that Steve is sweet on me."

"She ain't lyin', Coke," Two-Bit said with a grinned. Soda HATED it when people called him Coke. No one could call him Coke, and only Darry, Ponyboy, and sometimes Steve could even call him Pepsi-Cola.

Steve reached his arm back and smacked Two-Bit upside the head. "Shut up, Matthews. You know Soda hates being called that." He turned to me. "I'd hit you too if you wasn't a girl."

I scowled. "Why does everyone go easy on me 'cause I'm a girl? I'm a greaser too! I get jumped just as often as you guys do! I wouldn't mind receiving a few insults or punches more often." I pushed the recent memory of Two-Bit punching me out of my mind, and how much it hurt.

I felt the sudden source of pain as Soda slapped my face. "There," he said heatedly. "Happy?"

I was surprised. Sodapop was usually the gentle sweetheart (after Pony and Johnny) in the gang. He would NEVER lay a hand on anyone unless it was self-defense. I was speechless. I stuttered for a minute as I tried to respond. "S-s-sorry..."

Soda looked ashamed. He knew he shouldn't have hit me, no matter how angry I was making him. He knew I was drunk, and he knew that I had practically no idea what I was saying. He didn't apologize back, or accept my apology. He merely leaned his head on Steve's shoulder, the occasional tear spilling down his face.

I felt kind of bad, myself. I had provoked Soda into slapping me, and I knew it. "I really am sorry, baby..."

Two-Bit punched me again. "Stop calling him 'baby'!"

I was getting a lot of bruises tonight. "Two-Bit-"

"Why do you call him 'baby' and me 'Two-Bit'?" Two-Bit growled.

"Two-Bit, calm down!" Steve exploded. "She didn't mean it like that-"

"Like hell she didn't!" Two-Bit spat, smacking me. Tears were starting to come down my face. I was actually starting to feel pain. "Do you like being hit?" Two-Bit shouted, punching me, harder each time. "It's what you wanted, wasn't it? It's what you asked for-!"

Darry came over and smacked Two-Bit real good. "Leave her be, Keith Matthews," he said angrily. I have to admit, I was touched that everyone had jumped to my defense. "She didn't mean anything by it. You have no right to beat her up like that. Ya hear?"

Two-Bit stood up. "Fine! Gang up on me. I can tell when I'm not wanted." He stormed off. God knows where. My tears spilled harder. It was my fault, this potentially perfect meeting was ruined by me...

"Marilyn, it's okay," Ponyboy said gently, stroking my arm. He'd been taking lessons from Soda. "He's just drunk, and you don't look too sober yourself. I think we should just get you home."

Steve kicked Dally's leg to get him and Johnny to pay attention. They had finally put their love out into the open, with no disappointments. "Let's all go. We don't have any idea what was happening in the movie anyway. It'd be impossible to catch up now."

Soda hugged me too. "It's not your fault, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. He'll walk in tomorrow, happy as a clam." I gave me a reassuring grin. I shakily tried to grin back. I still knew that it was my fault.

"I'll tell you one thing," Dally said, trying to joke around in Two-Bit's place. "You two are gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."


End file.
